The present invention relates to an armrest and, more particularly, to an armrest for a chair.
To provide sitting comfort, a chair generally includes a seat, a backrest, and two armrests respectively on two sides of the seat. Each armrest generally includes an armrest base and an aesthetic or soft a pad on top of the armrest base. A support is mounted below the armrest base for connection with the seat or the backrest.
Conventionally, assemblage of the armrest base and the support requires complicated structure. Taiwan Utility Model No. M384589 discloses a dual-shaft swivel type chair armrest. To allow swiveling of the armrest, a complicated swivel mechanism is mounted between the armrest base and the support. The structure can be more complicated if additional functions, such as rectilinear adjustment of relative position between the armrest base and the support, are required. The assemblage is more complicated and time-consuming, increasing the costs. More materials and resources are used, which requires treatment of more wastes when the chair or armrest is discarded after it has been used for a period of time.